Masterpiece of Destruction
by FranbergH
Summary: He's The Ice Prince. Cold, quiet and deadly.. Umm.. seharusnya begitu.
1. I The Lady of Gorgon

**I. Lady of Gorgon**

_Kau mungkin berpikir aku tidak mengenal cinta. Kau mungkin berpikir aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Kau mungkin membayangkan sejak kecil aku dibuang, disia-sia, terkucilkan atau hidup di panti asuhan keras yang setiap saat membuatku tersiksa dan mendendam seumur hidupku. Dan kau pasti berpikir aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk berbagi suka dan duka, berkeluh kesah setiap sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku atau berbagi keceriaan saat sesuatu yang menyenangkan mendatangiku._

* * *

><p>Lalu...<p>

Bagaimana tatapan kosong itu bisa membayang di matanya saat gadis itu dengan tenang menyaksikan pria yang perlahan meregang nyawa, mengangkat sebelah tangannya memohon ampun di hadapannya, atau malah mengutukinya?

Ia berjongkok di sisi pria sekarat itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik dasi bergaris merah biru yang dipakai pria itu. Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan bola mata berwarna hitam yang mengikuti setiap gerakannya dan dengan santai menyeka darah dari pedang di tangannya dengan dasi. Setelah cukup puas, gadis itu perlahan berdiri dan meninggalkan tubuh itu perlahan melemah dan mendingin di tengah ruangan gelap.

Di sudut ruangan, sebuah CCTV merekam setiap detil adegan yang berkelebat di hadapannya. Setiap benda yang berjajar dengan rapi di tempatnya dengan noda bercak darah. Hanya satu yang luput, wajah sang pembunuh.

* * *

><p>Sebuah rumah putih besar tampak tenang di tengah halaman berumput hijau. Semua makhluk yang hidup di dalamnya sudah mulai sibuk melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Pagi hari, hari yang baru, semangat baru.<p>

Di salah satu ruangan, seorang pria setengah baya meneguk kopinya dan mengawasi kotak dengan gambar bergerak-gerak di hadapannya. Berita pagi tidak hentinya menayangkan berita pembunuhan seorang presidir yang sangat menghebohkan. Walaupun dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi, bagaimana mungkin ada yang berhasil menyusup dan membunuh sang presidir? Terlebih sampai saat ini belum ada kemajuan apapun yang bisa ditemui, hanya ciri samar sang pembunuh. Tubuh kecil kurang lebih tingginya 160 senti dan berat sekitar 50 kilo, hampir separuh tubuh presidir sendiri.

"Apa Ayah harus menonton ini?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda yang muncul di ruangan itu mengejutkan ayahnya.

"Oh, Sakura-sayang. Kau sudah siap? Maaf..maaf.. Akan kumatikan kalau kau tidak suka," sapa pria itu menjawab sapaan 'selamat pagi' putrinya. Ia buru-buru menggapai remote di tengah meja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah juga perlu tahu keadaan di luar kan? Walau bagaimanapun Saburo-san juga termasuk salah satu rekan bisnis Ayah," Sakura dengan santai mulai duduk di sebuah kursi dan menusuk dua buah pancake ke piringnya.

"Ya, aku tak menyangka ada yang bertindak sembrono dengan membunuhnya,"

"Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah membuat seseorang kesal," timpal Sakura mulai memakan sarapannya. Ayah Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan melirik Sakura, menilai.

"Sakura, berapa tinggi badanmu? 160/50?"

"Hampir. Tinggiku akan segitu sedikit lagi," jawab Sakura enteng, dia tidak ingin berpanjang lebar mendebat urusan berat badan dengan siapapun.

"Berarti kurang lebih pembunuhnya sebesar kau. Padahal kau hampir setengah ukuran tubuh Saburo-san, berarti lumayan juga pembunuh itu. Kata mereka hanya satu serangan. Saburo-san bahkan tidak melawan," ayah Sakura mulai berbicara sambil makan.

"Huh, banyak yang seperti itu. Hanya otot tanpa otak," celetuk Sakura.

"Sakura," ayah Sakura memperingatkan putrinya itu dengan halus dan Sakura hanya menjawab dengan setengah tersenyum.

"Oke, aku duluan Ayah. Titip salam buat ibu. Muah! Aku berangkat!" Sakura mengecup ayahnya dan dengan ceria melambaikan tangannya melesat keluar dari dalam ruangan, tidak mengindahkan ayahnya yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Selalu terburu-buru di pagi hari.

"Oiya Sakura!" panggil ayah Sakura tiba-tiba dan disambut suara gedebukan langkah kaki Sakura dari luar ruangan.

"Ya?" Sakura cepat-cepat melongok ke dalam ruang makan mendapati ayahnya yang menatapnya serius.

"Hati-hati! Di luar polisi sedang mencari gadis seukuranmu!" ayah Sakura memperingatkan Sakura dengan nada serius. Dan disambut dengusan tawa Sakura.

"Ya! Ya! Tentu saja! Aku akan berhati-hati. Aku berangkat!" balas Sakura tersenyum lebar disambut tawa ayahnya. Candaan di pagi hari di tengah kediaman Haruno. Dan kepala keluarga Haruno itu memang memaksudkannya sebagai sebuah bahan candaan. Putri semata wayangnya itu begitu manis, sebenarnya kejam juga menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh.

"Sudah siap berangkat, Nona?" di halaman depan seorang pria bersweter hitam yang tampak rapi menyapa Sakura di sisi sebuah sedan berwarna perak.

"Pagi Kotetsu-san! Yap! Ayo berangkat! Jangan sampai aku terlambat," jawab Sakura ceria menyelinap masuk lewat pintu penumpang yang dibukakan Kotetsu dan Kotetsu hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Terlambat untuk gosip pagi?" tanya Kotetsu begitu sudah duduk di belakang kemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil keluar dari halaman rumah.

"Tolong jangan meremehkan gosip. Itu juga salah satu ladang informasi," elak Sakura tampak tidak suka.

"Informasi dengan tingkat keakuratan mendekati nol persen,"

"Hmph," Sakura mulai memasang wajah cemberutnya dan mendapatkan senyuman kemenangan Kotetsu. "Jangan tertawa!" protes Sakura sengit.

"Aku tidak tertawa. Itu tadi senyum. Senyum dan tawa itu berbeda, Nona!" Kotetsu membela diri.

"Sama saja! Senyummu menyebalkan tahu!" Sakura dengan sebal memukulkan syalnya pada Kotetsu yang meringis.

"Ow! Tolong jangan mengganggu supir yang sedang mengemudi! Anda bisa didakwa melanggar undang-undang keselamatan mengemudi," Kotetsu balik memprotes dengan senyuman jahil di sudut bibirnya.

"Ha? Kau buat undang-undang baru lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak? Untuk melindungi keselamatan nyawa Hagane Kotetsu di dekat Haruno Sakura, kurasa beberapa peraturan tambahan memang diperlukan aow! Baiklah! Aku diam!"

* * *

><p><em>Tidak.<em>

_Aku memiliki orang tua. Mereka masih hidup dan memberikan segala yang kuinginkan. Materi dan perhatian mereka. Aku masih memiliki kakek dan nenek yang kadang kukunjungi saat akhir pekan. Aku juga memiliki saudara-saudara sepupu yang walaupun kadang membuatku jengkel tetapi selalu membelaku kalau ada yang membuatku menangis. _

_Hidupku penuh dengan cinta._

_Lalu, apa yang membuatku membunuh?_

_Uang? Jelas bukan. Ayahku ada dalam jajaran sebagai pria terkaya di dunia. Kekayaannya akan diwariskan kepadaku kelak. Artinya, mungkin aku akan menjadi salah satu wanita terkaya di dunia suatu saat nanti. Bukan berarti aku menginginkan kematian ayah._

_Apa aku sakit jiwa? Tidak. Itu jelas kan? Aku tidak menikmati saat korbanku berteriak kesakitan dengan darah menetes-netes, aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan satu sabetan. Luka fatal di bagian vital yang akan membuat korbanku langsung tewas. Kalau bisa, aku akan membuat mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka akan tewas. Aku jelas bukan psikopat._

_Kepribadian ganda? Aku sepenuhnya sadar saat melakukan pekerjaanku. Dendam? Aku tidak mendendam pada siapapun. Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal Presiden Direktur Haruno yang dikaruniai kapasitas otak dan penampilan fisik di atas rata-rata yang jelas membuat banyak orang iri padaku akan keberuntunganku._

_Aku sempurna._

* * *

><p>Bangunan itu dipenuhi remaja putri yang masih bersemangat di pagi hari. Kalau dibuat dalam grafik mungkin jam ini grafiknya menunjukkan tingkat hingga 80 persen. Dan dengan perubahan signifikan, tingkat itu akan menurun hingga 50 persen dalam setengah jam. Dan akan semakin menurun hingga 5 jam kemudian, kemudian akan kembali naik dengan drastis mendekati 100 persen saat jam pulang.<p>

Bukankah remaja adalah fase paling labil yang dilalui manusia? Sekitar tiga ratusan siswi di sekolah putri ini bisa dijadikan sampel sebagai bahan penelitian.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura di dalam sport hall, dan Sakura mendatangi gadis itu yang rupanya tidak sendirian. Ada tiga orang lagi sedang bersamanya.

"Hai!" sapa Sakura disambut hai antusias dari yang lain. "Apa hari ini?"

"Voli," jawab gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di lantai, tampak lesu.

"Tenten, kau kenapa? Tumben sekali di jam olah raga kau lesu?" tanya Sakura diiringi tatapan yang lain.

"Sakura kau belum dengar ya?" dan dimulailah gosip pagi itu.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!

Seorang wanita dengan rambut diikat tinggi berdiri di tengah ruangan yang sudah berubah menjadi dua buah lapangan voli sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada anak-anak di dalam ruangan untuk segera berkumpul.

"Sakura, kau ikut?" si pirang bertanya sambil lalu dan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kalau gitu kita lanjut lagi nanti!" mereka melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian duduk di pinggir lapangan. Pelajaran praktek olahraga, voli akan segera dimulai, pesertanya seluruh siswi kelas IX-A. Minus Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Sebagian memang bisa dianggap benar.<em>

_Aku dibayar untuk melakukan itu. Jumlahnya lumayan besar, jauh melebihi uang jajanku. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menghabiskannya untukku sendiri._

_Dan.._

_Aku sakit..._

_...dan dendam._

_Penyakitku membuat semua dokter angkat tangan. Penyakit yang kupercaya tidak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan dan membuatku menyerah. Membuatku percaya, hidupku dikutuk, membuatku mendendam. Aku sudah dikutuk dengan penyakit ini, menambahkan dosa dengan membunuh beberapa orang tidak akan ada bedanya._

_Aku mendendam pada Kami-sama. Mungkin kalau Dia mengirimkan seorang pencabut nyawa, aku bahkan akan melawannya. Tidak ada lagi yang membuatku takut. Perasaan itu sudah lama hilang. Dan inilah aku. _

* * *

><p>Apakah dia harus bersyukur? Kekurangan besarnya itu justru memperkuat insting bertahannya. Sejak kecil Sakura secara tidak sadar membuat tubuhnya terlatih. Latihan-latihan bela diri yang diikutinya sejak kecil semata-mata dimaksudkan orang tua Sakura untuk menenangkan putrinya agar tidak merasa lemah karena penyakitnya.<p>

Siapa tahu gadis kecil itu malah menikmatinya.

Dan gadis kecil yang mulai tumbuh menjadi remaja itupun mulai menemukan apa yang disebutnya sebagai pelampiasan.

Awalnya sederhana. Kesal, marah, lepaskan! Tetapi seiring umurnya bertambah, ia tidak lagi membutuhkan emosi untuk bekerja. Kali ini lebih banyak aturan, lebih banyak siasat dan emosi hanya akan mengganggu.

Yang jelas, satu aturan utama yang selalu diingatnya adalah: bunuh sebelum muncul perasaan lain.

**==000==**

* * *

><p>Haha!<p>

Jangan tanya ini apaan!

Ini cuman iseng, uda lama nggak ngutak-atik penpik, terutama di FNI :D

Yeah! Sakura nan kejam! Alaikit! Bosen dia slalu jadi orang lemah yg musti ditolong. sesekali kubuat jd penjahat total aja :D


	2. II The Ice Prince, Gremlin

Akirnya memutuskan ngebikin chap 2nya ahahahaha... #apasih?

Ya sutlah.. belakangan ini banyak kejadian dan harga BBM mulai naik. Yang nggak biza kupercaya... masa harga minyak tanah lebih mahal dari bensin?

Bener-bener nih skarang isi kompor pake bensin aja! = setres (tolong jangan dihiraukan dan langsung baca aja ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>II. The Ice Prince, Gremlin<strong>

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda tampan, jenius dan juga kaya. Alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk dimiliki pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun itu untuk menjadi salah satu cowok paling diincar di seluruh dunia. Dia tampan, memang takdirnya yang membuatnya terlahir tampan. Kulit putih pucat, rambut gelap mencuat dan mata hitam legam, kontras tetapi membuatnya tampak misterius. Jenius, juga salah satu keberuntungannya mewarisi gen-gen jenius keluarga Uchiha.

Dan kaya.

Keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal karena perusahaannya yang berdiri hampir di seluruh dunia. Menguasai tidak hanya dalam dunia bisnis, tetapi juga politik dan kebudayaan. Tetapi Uchiha Sasuke, tidak pernah berminat mewarisi perusahaan-perusahaan itu, dia memberikan seluruh tanggung jawab pada kakaknya. Sasuke memiliki jalannya sendiri. Dan yang membuatnya kaya selain kepemilikan hampir setengah kekayaan keluarga Uchiha adalah pekerjaannya. Pembunuh bayaran, yah, atau yang populer disebut Bounty Killer.

Tugas pertama Sasuke adalah membunuh seorang pemain cello yang hendak melakukan konsernya di sebuah kota. Saat itu bukan hanya masalah bisnis yang membuatnya menyetujui tugasnya. Pemain cello itu adalah putra presiden direktur perusahaan saingan Uchiha, sekaligus orang yang menjebak ibu Sasuke hingga ayah Sasuke menceraikannya. Dan setelah kematian kedua orang tua Sasuke, pemain cello itu ada dalam daftar teratas Sasuke untuk dimusnahkan. Bayarannya saat itu lumayan. Dan Sasuke juga puas.

Semakin tenang seseorang, kau tidak akan pernah tahu kan apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Begitulah Sasuke mendapatkan gelarnya sebagai Pangeran Es. Mulutnya tidak banyak berbicara, kau tidak akan mendapatkan petunjuk apapun kalau ia diam. Gerak-geriknya begitu sempurna seolah sudah direncanakan dengan detil. Tidak ada kesalahan, tidak ada perhitungan yang meleset.

Sempurna. Aturannya adalah: jangan sampai orang lain menemukan kelemahanmu.

Ia terkenal teliti melakukan tugasnya, dan dia tidak pernah mengabaikan hal sekecil apapun yang bisa membuatnya gagal. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi misinya, hingga sebuah misi menggoyahkan posisi nomor satunya di agensi.

* * *

><p><em>Sebuah kisah terjalin diantara sang iblis dan peri.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>====Masterpiece of Destruction====<strong>

* * *

><p>Siang itu Sasuke berdiri di tengah ruangan kantor menghadap seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dengan santai mengikir kukunya yang panjang.<p>

"Ayo, duduklah!" kata wanita itu santai kemudian meniup kukunya sebelum menatap Sasuke yang tampak merah padam. Dengan kesal Sasuke menghempaskan badannya di atas kursi kulit berlengan di depan meja wanita itu.

"Hanya dua bulan! Aku sudah memberimu detail jadwalnya dan yang perlu kau lakukan hanya berada di sana dan menjadi orang baik-baik di dekatnya. Kami sudah mengatur semuanya dan tugasmu cukup melakukan sedikit aksi heroik untuk membuatnya percaya padamu," terang wanita berambut pirang di balik meja sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan garang.

"Berikan saja pada Neji!"

"Rambutnya panjang dan kita tahu dia lebih baik mati dari pada memotong rambutnya,"

"Shikamaru!"

"Terlalu pemalas,"

"Naruto!"

"Ceroboh,"

"Gaara!"

"Apa kau lupa dia punya tato besar berwarna merah di dahinya? Begitu juga dengan Kiba, jangan sarankan dia! Kau satu-satunya yang cocok dengan tugas ini!"

"Apa maksudmu cocok? Kau lupa seumur hidupku aku ini tuan muda yang sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh deterjen untuk mencuci pakaianku sendiri?"

"Tapi masakanmu enak,"

"Cih!"

"Dengar! Aku akan meminjamkan Shizune padamu beberapa hari ini untuk membantumu melakukan persiapan. Dan kau akan berada di rumah keluarga Haruno hari Senin depan. Kau masih nomor satu di sini dan kuharap misi sekecil ini tidak membuatmu turun peringkat, Sasuke!" wajah asli wanita itupun mulai tampak dan Sasuke hanya bisa menerimanya. Sekali wanita itu memutuskan sesuatu, bahkan pembunuh bayaran sekelas Sasuke tidak akan bisa membuatnya merubah keputusan. Karena itu mereka menjuluki wanita itu Keres, sang pembantai.

Sore itu sekembalinya ke apartemennya, Sasuke membuka-buka file yang diberikan bosnya. Halaman-halaman berisi foto-foto dan data pribadi. Suami-istri Haruno pemilik perusahaan otomotif, ibu mertua Haruno yang tinggal bersama keluarga Haruno, para pelayan, koki, sopir, security, tukang kebun keluarga Haruno, dan putri keluarga Haruno.

Haruno Sakura. Delapan belas tahun. Mahasiswi kedokteran tahun ketiga dan manajemen tahun kedua. Menguasai 6 bahasa. Jepang, Inggris, Mandarin, Korea, Prancis, Jerman, dan sedang mempelajari bahasa Italia. Alis Sasuke sedikit berjengit membaca informasi di depannya. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Apa dia lebih jenius darinya? Umurnya masih sangat muda, prestasinya bagus, wajahnya juga cantik. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdehem keras dan menjatuhkan map berisi informasinya di meja dengan suara berisik. Dia meneguk jus tomatnya hingga habis dan menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dan kembali mengangkat mapnya. Peraturan pertama seorang profesional. Jangan campurkan bisnis dengan perasaan. Gadis itu boleh saja cantik, tetapi bisnis adalah bisnis. Dialah targetnya, bunuh sekarang sebelum ada perasaan lain.

Kriiing...!

Bel pintu Sasuke berbunyi dan Sasuke berdiri dari sofanya menuju pintu. Saat dia membukanya, seorang wanita muda berambut hitam seleher muncul dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Shizune-san, cepat sekali kau datang?" sambut Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Nona Tsunade memintaku segera melatihmu. Kau sudah siap kan?" jawabnya ceria. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan masuk, membiarkan Shizune menutup pintu dan mengikutinya masuk.

"Kau tidak membawa Tonton?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya yang panjang.

"Karena Nona Tsunade memintaku cepat-cepat kemari, aku menitipkan Tonton padanya. Kau sendiri tahu, dia agak kurang suka berada di dekatmu, apalagi di rumahmu," Shizune menjawab sambil berjalan mengelelilingi ruangan. Sasuke mau-tidak mau menyeringai mendengarnya. Satu kali Sasuke pernah membentak Tonton dengan ancaman akan membuatnya jadi babi guling saat Sasuke sedang kesal. Sejak saat itu, Tonton tidak mau berada di dekat Sasuke lagi. Setelah mengelilingi ruangan, mereka bertemu di dapur.

"Jadi, mulai dari mana kita? Masakanmu lumayan, jadi aku tidak perlu mengajarimu memasak. Tapi apa kau tahu cara mencuci piring dan panci kotor? Ah, sudah kuduga, kau hanya bisa mengotori. Ini bukan pekerjaan sulit, buat apa kau buang-buang uang untuk membayar orang mencuci piring?"

"Aku punya banyak uang. Daripada percuma, kenapa tidak kuberikan saja pada yang butuh?"

"Aah, aku tidak pernah menyangka. Uchiha Sasuke si pembunuh bayaran nomor satu rupanya sangat dermawan," sindir Shizune. Setelah itu, mereka mulai mengumpulkan piring dan panci.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji dan yang lain adalah saingan sekaligus sahabat Sasuke. Mereka bisa menjadi penyelamat dalam keadaan genting, tetapi bisa juga menjadi amat sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Contohnya pagi itu saat matahari sedang menebar cahayanya yang masih hangat, saat burung-burung kecil berkicau di ranting-ranting pohon dan di atas atap, saat embun pagi mulai menguap, dan saat tukang koran mengayuh sepedanya di sepanjang jalan yang masih lengang.

"Wah, wah! Jam berapa sekarang? Bisa-bisanya kau masih tidur Sasuke!" suara menyindir itu tiba-tiba seperti menyetrum Sasuke yang masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur empuknya.

"Naruto! Kalian! Mau apa kalian pagi-pagi di sini?" si pirang jigrak bermata biru memamerkan senyuman lebarnya pada Sasuke yang kesal. Kenapa pagi-pagi saingannya berkumpul di rumahnya? Dan yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah karena mereka sama-sama profesional, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan kedatangan mereka sampai Naruto berbicara di dalam kamarnya. Si gondrong Neji hanya tersenyum samar pada Sasuke di depan pintu bersama Shikamaru yang tampak sangat bosan seperti biasa. Sasuke mengenali rambut merah Gaara dan Kiba terlihat berdiri di luar kamar seperti memeriksa ruangan (bisa dipahami karena ruangan itu sangat bersih). Dengan kesal Sasuke melemparkan selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Saat meneguk segelas air putih, dia dengan kesal berbalik menatap tajam Neji yang bersedekap bersandar di dinding dapur sambil tersenyum samar.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke menahan geram karena dia tahu arti senyuman yang selalu disunggingkan Neji untuknya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Shizune-san," jawab Neji masih menahan senyum. Sasuke dengan bosan membawa gelasnya keluar dari dapur mencoba tidak menghiraukan Neji.

"Wow! Seperti biasa rumahmu rapi sekali Sasuke! Tapi rasanya agak berbeda kali ini, sepertiii..."

"Sentuhannya," Gaara menambahkan komentar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke hanya menatap kelima rekannya dengan geram. Dia bisa saja melemparkan gelas di tangannya untuk membunuh dua orang sekaligus. Tetapi dengan kelima orang ini, keadaannya jadi seperti melemparkan kapas untuk membunuh badak.

"Mau apa kalian?" sekarang wajah Sasuke kelihatan siap membantai siapapun yang dilihatnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya, Sasuke yang sedang kesal bisa membunuh hanya dengan satu tangan kosong dalam hitungan detik.

"Oh, ayolah! Kami kan khusus datang untuk membantu persiapanmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian!"

"Tapi Shizune-san kan tidak mengajarkan hal penting yang harus dikerjakan oleh seorang **pem-ban-tu**," Neji sengaja mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan penekanan pada tiap suku katanya seolah dia merasa sangat bahagia dengan mengucapkannya. Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras. Kelima tamu masing-masing menegangkan otot mereka, siap bereaksi kalau singa yang baru saja bangun di hadapan mereka sampai mengamuk. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti berhenti mulai mencair saat Sasuke menunduk dan menghela nafas.

"Ahem! Oke! Jadi peraturan nomor satu. Pembantu biasanya tidak bangun pukul tujuh pagi, dan kebiasaanmu tadi, setelah bangun jangan seenaknya meninggalkan tempat tidur berantakan apalagi melemparkan selimut seperti itu. Jadi sekarang ayo kembali ke kamarmu dan rapikan dulu tempat tidurmu. Ayo! Ayo!" Naruto segera mencairkan suasana dengan mendorong Sasuke berdiri dari sofa ke kamarnya dan walaupun masih kesal, Sasuke mengikuti juga kata-kata Naruto.

Di dalam kamarnya sambil merapikan tempat tidurnya, Sasuke berusaha tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto dan yang lain yang mengatakan pembantu harus begini, pembantu harus begitu, tidak boleh begini atau begitu. Apasih salahnya menjadi pembantu? Alfred pembantu Bruce Wayne saja bisa kelihatan keren! Mereka berkali-kali menekankan kata 'pembantu' membuat Sasuke kesal dan membuatnya memutar kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Tsunade, di atas sofa kulit hitam mengkilat di dalam kantor Tsunade yang selalu sejuk dan wangi.

Ahem! Kejadian yang itu lhoo...

_**Flashback!**_

"Sialan! Kenapa harus jadi pembantu! Aku bisa dengan mudah jadi bodyguard atau apalah yang lain," protes Sasuke kesal. Tsunade hanya meliriknya sambil mengangkat map berwarna coklat dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak mudah memasukkanmu untuk menjadi bodyguard. Kau harus punya koneksi bagus dan mereka akan memeriksamu selama berbulan-bulan. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kita beruntung karena kebetulan sekali mereka sedang membutuhkan seorang pembantu. Pemeriksaan menjadi pembantu tidak seketat bodyguard. Yah, sayangnya kau tidak mungkin menjadi koki sih, walaupun aku tidak mungkin memberimu perintah untuk meracuni targetmu," terang Tsunade santai, dia tetap mengabaikan wajah tidak setuju Sasuke yang masih saja tidak menyentuh map coklat di hadapannya.

"Hal sekecil ini lucu sekali kalau sampai membuatmu menyerah," lanjut Tsunade menyindir. Sasuke langsung berdiri menyambar map di hadapannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Tsunade di ruangannya.

_**Kembali ke pagi hari bersama Naruto dkk di dalam apartemen Sasuke.**_

"_Sialan! Bounty killer sekelasku! Targetku adalah bos-bos besar presiden direktur, bos mafia, bos besar sindikat obat bius, kartel penjual senjata, pembunuh kelas kakap. Sekarang kenapa hanya untuk membunuh seorang gadis kecil manja aku harus menjadi pembantu dan menuruti perintah manusia-manusia menyebalkan ini? Sialaaaan!"_ geram Sasuke dalam hati sambil meletakkan nampan berisi kopi di meja untuk kelima partnernya.

"Masa kau hanya meletakkannya begitu saja?" protes Kiba sudah mulai menikmati perannya sebagai tuan.

"Hhh... silakan kopinya...Tuan," jawab Sasuke menahan amarah. Kelima penjahat ini memang sangat keterlaluan, mereka begitu menghayati peran mereka sebagai para Haruno.

"Ufufufufu... Sasukeee! Bisa kau rapikan tempat tidurku malam ini?" Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan genit dan menaikkan suaranya sampai melengking membuat Sasuke berjengit menatapnya. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke, yang lain juga speechless dengan akting Naruto.

"Ahem! Siapa tahu Nyonya Haruno atau Nona Haruno melakukannya. Kau harus siap mental Sasuke!"

"BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN MEREKA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Sasuke sekuat tenaga, wajahnya memerah tanda dia tidak lagi sanggup menahan emosi.

"Oh, jadi aku harus lebih sexy?" komentar Naruto membuat Sasuke makin emosi.

00000000000000000000000000

Rumah keluarga Haruno adalah rumah berwarna putih di tengah lapangan golf. Begitulah kesan pertama yang didapat Sasuke saat pertama kali memasuki kawasan rumah keluarga Haruno. Halaman depan rumahnya berumput hijau rapi dengan barisan pohon cemara dan willow di dekat gerbang masuk. Bentuk rumahnya sederhana, tetapi karena warnanya yang putih dan istilahnya 'minimalis' membuat rumah itu tampak sempurna. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Sasuke disambut laki-laki berambut perak yang dikenalinya sebagai Hidan, kepala pelayan keluarga Haruno.

Setelah perkenalan singkat (Sasuke masuk dengan nama Ikuta Toma – adalah ide Naruto mengusulkan nama artis karena dari anime yang ditontonnya, itu justru bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan baik-), Hidan kemudian membawa Sasuke berkeliling menunjukkan area tempat Sasuke harus menangani pekerjaannya. Sasuke dengan lugu menjawab semua kata-kata Hidan dengan 'baik', 'ya', 'tentu saja', dan kata-kata singkat yang menunjukkan kesan kalau Sasuke adalah seorang pegawai patuh yang akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang diperintahkan. Persis seperti syarat yang diinginkan oleh Hidan.

Saat berjalan keluar dari dapur ke halaman, Sasuke menatap sebuah convertible merah memasuki halaman. Pengemudinya sudah bisa ditebak oleh Sasuke bahkan sebelum mobil itu berhenti. Saat mobil itu berhenti, pintunya terbuka menampilkan kaki yang dibalut jins skinny biru luntur dan but hitam setinggi betis. Dan yang terakhir, sepertinya agak meleset dari perkiraan Sasuke. Tampaklah sepenuhnya seorang gadis berumur delapan belas tahun sambil menjinjing tas dan beberapa map keluar dari dalam mobil. Rambutnya berwarna pink panjang tergerai agak berantakan, dia mengenakan t-shirt putih longgar, dan make-up yang agak gelap membuatnya tampak seperti seorang penyanyi rock. Setelah menutup pintu, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Hidan. Dia tersenyum pada Hidan, kemudian Hidan pun berjalan ke arah gadis itu, mau tidak mau Sasuke juga mengikutinya.

Setelah berada sekitar dua meter, Hidan mengucapkan selamat siang pada gadis itu. Kemudian mata hijau gadis itu berpindah dari Hidan ke arah Sasuke yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa waspada.

"Nona Sakura, ini Toma. Pegawai baru yang menggantikan Satou," Hidan dengan sopan memperkenalkan Sasuke pada nona-nya yang kemudian mengembangkan senyumannya pada Sasuke.

"Selamat siang Nona,"

"Selamat siang... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" jawab Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang mulai mencoba menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saya rasa, ini pertama kalinya," jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu selamat menempuh hidup baru. Hidan! Ayah sudah pulang?" Sakura segera mengabaikan Sasuke dan sambil berjalan menjauh bertanya pada Hidan.

"Belum Nona, mungkin besok pagi," jawab Hidan setengah berteriak dan hanya dijawab lambaian tangan oleh Sakura yang berjalan menjauh memasuki rumah. Dan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terpaku di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menekan tombol 'mute'.

Haruno Sakura, si dahi lebar, si cewek pink permen karet.

"_Jadi namanya Sakura?"_ Sasuke mulai mengingat. Cewek itu benar, mereka memang pernah bertemu. Jauh sebelum Sasuke berpikir untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Jauh sebelum dia memikirkan posisinya kelak dalam perusahaan ayahnya. Saat dia masih sangat menyukai digendong kakaknya. Gadis kecil berambut pink itu pernah muncul di hadapannya. Dengan satu tangan kecilnya, dia memukul anak yang menempelkan permen karet di rambut pink panjangnya hingga berdarah. Sekarang alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa waspada sudah jelas. Kalau saat masih berumur lima tahun saja tenaganya sudah sebesar itu, bagaimana sekarang setelah tiga belas tahun ditambah statusnya sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo?

"_Kalau begini caranya, mungkin akhirnya aku bertemu target yang 'menyenangkan'_"

"Toma!"

"Ya!" Sasuke tersentak mendengar 'namanya' dipanggil. Wajah Hidan tidak tampak marah, justru menahan senyum, seolah mengetahui pikiran Sasuke.

"Nona memang cantik, tapi jangan sampai melamun seperti itu?" komentar Hidan melanjutkan tour mereka.

00000000000000000000000000000

Pagi hari Sasuke dimulai pukul setengah enam pagi. Malam sebelumnya Sasuke keluar setelah pukul satu malam, berjingkat-jingkat di dalam rumah besar Haruno dan mencoba menyadap kamera keamanan mereka. Tidak disangkanya hal itu lebih sulit dari perkiraannya walaupun masih bukan masalah berarti untuknya. Setelah itu, malam itu juga dia memeriksa hasilnya dari pda hitamnya. Walau agak mencurigakan bagi seorang pembantu memiliki benda secanggih itu, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan skenario seandainya ada yang mencurigainya.

Setelah bangun pagi dan merapikan kamarnya, Sasuke menuju kamar mandi umum para pembantu dan mengikuti sarapan bersama pelayan lain di dapur. Di dapur dia bertemu lagi dengan Teuchi, koki keluarga Haruno sejak jaman dahulu kala. Mungkin koki yang dibawa oleh nenek Sakura. Teuchi memiliki seorang putri yang juga terhitung koki di dapur. Semua mengatakan masakan Teuchi adalah yang paling top. Dan pagi itu, Sasuke merasakan sendiri ke-top-annya. Segulung telur dadar yang entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda dengan telur-telur dadar yang selama ini dicicipinya.

"Toma! Semalam sepertinya nona keluar diam-diam lagi. Mobilnya kotor, cucilah sebelum dia berangkat!" Hidan mengumumkan saat mereka menghabiskan sarapan. Sepertinya memang itulah tugas Hidan di pagi hari. Membagi pekerjaan, sedangkan tugas Hidan adalah menerima perintah langsung dari para Haruno dan kadang pekerjaannya lebih melelahkan dari pada para pelayan biasa.

Sasuke dengan datar menyanggupinya walau dalam hati dia merasa jengkel juga. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah mencuci mobilnya sendiri. Kenapa malah mencuci mobil orang lain? Yaah... walau sebenarnya dia sudah dilatih oleh Naruto dkk sih. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat Gaara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya datang membawa hummer-nya dan meminta Sasuke untuk mencucinya. Hari itu bisa saja terjadi pembunuhan kalau Shizune tidak datang dengan pontiac mini-nya.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke menatap convertible merah di hadapannya dengan kesal. Memangnya apa sih yang dilakukan Sakura semalam? Balapan di gorong-gorong? Bannya tertutup lumpur dan sepanjang bodynya terkena cipratan lumpur. Praktis mobil merah itu hampir berubah warna menjadi coklat. Rasanya sudah seminggu tidak turun hujan. Memangnya di mana ada genangan air? Sasuke mulai menyemprotkan air dengan malas.

_Tidak mungkin di dalam rumah, pengawasannya terlalu ketat. Harus di luar_. Kepala sasuke mulai memikirkan hal lain sambil menyapukan busa di kaca mobil. Setelah memeriksa seluruh kamera di rumah, Sasuke semakin yakin misinya tidak akan berjalan lancar kalau dilakukan di rumah. Harus di luar jangkauan kamera. Di luar lingkungan rumah. Masalahnya, bagaimana seorang pembantu bisa berada di luar berdua saja dengan tuannya?

_Oke, periksa lagi. Pasti ada satu sudut rumah yang tidak tertangkap kamera. Aku dan Nii-san selalu menemukan..._

"Nii-san?" gumam Sasuke saat kelebatan wajah kakaknya muncul di kepalanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Dan melongok ke dalam mobil. Dia menunduk memungut sesuatu dari bawah jok kursi penumpang.

Sekarang alisnya mengernyit. Ternyata kelebatan wajah kakaknya bukan hanya halusinasinya saja karena mungkin –yah kemungkinan yang amat tipis- ia tiba-tiba merindukan kakaknya. Ia memegang selembar foto yang menampilkan kakaknya tampak dari luar kaca sebuah kafe tengah menyesap secangkir kopi sambil menghadapi laptop.

Foto itu berukuran 4R dan tampaknya diambil seorang fotografer profesional karena foto itu terlihat sangat bagus dengan cahaya siang hari yang sempurna. Ditambah berpot-pot tanaman berbunga merah yang disusun di bawah kaca membuat foto itu kelihatan seperti foto untuk mengiklankan sesuatu, mungkin setelan yang dipakai Itachi, atau jam tangan yang terlihat berkilau di pergelangan tangannya. Pokoknya, foto itu benar-benar sempurna dan Sasuke langsung mengakui, kakaknya memang keren.

Hey!

Masalahnya! Apa yang dilakukan foto keren kakaknya di bawah jok kursi mobil Sakura? Tuannya? Targetnya? Apakah Sakura menguntitnya?

"Kau sudah selesai, Toma?" suara itu hampir membuat Sasuke melompat dan terkena serangan jantung. Ia berbalik dengan panik. Sebelah tangannya meremas spons berbusa dan sebelahnya lagi memegangi foto Itachi sambil mengkerut di sisi mobil.

"Maaf! Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Sakura tampak menahan tawa sekaligus menyesal melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Ugh.. tidak.. Nona," jawab Sasuke akhirnya, mencoba terdengar tenang. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau umurnya pasti memendek gara-gara yang barusan.

"Ah! Kau menemukan itu di mana? Aku mencarinya," Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada foto di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke buru-buru mengulurkannya pada Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya. Kelihatan hampir takjub.

"Ada di bawah jok kursi," terang Sasuke kemudian.

"Hmm.. Baguslah kau menemukannya. Omong-omong, kalau kau belum selesai, biar aku diantar Kotetsu saja,"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan dengan hati-hati menyelipkan foto Itachi ke dalamnya. Rupanya tatapan itu membuat Sakura risih.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Aku bukan _stalker_ kok! Orangnya tahu kok kalau kufoto," jelas Sakura tidak mau dituduh macam-macam. Tetapi Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit seolah tidak percaya. Walau bagaimanapun, laki-laki di foto itu kan kakaknya. Kalau ada seorang gadis yang dengan sayang menyimpan fotonya, ia pun pasti penasaran kan? Kakaknya kan bukan artis atau apa.

"Hey! Terserah aku kan, dia kan pacarku!" Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu di belakangnya. Kalimat Sakura terasa lambat sekali sampai di pusat otaknya. Dan setelah Sasuke selesai memahami kalimat itu, mulutnya menganga.

"Oh, no!" gumam Sasuke lemas.

00000000000000000000000000000

_Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kakakku tidak boleh pacaran dengan Sakura! Tidak boleh! Dia targetku! Aku harus membunuhnya! Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh seseorang yang akan menjadi kakakku? Tunggu! Belum tentu mereka serius pacaran kan? Lagipula Sakura itu kan delapan tahun lebih muda! Masa sih selera Nii-san yang masih anak sekolahan? Serius dengan anak sekolahan? Bagaimana pula ini tidak ada dalam data?_

_AAAAARGH!_

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan di tengah taman di depan sekeranjang ranting-ranting kering perdu mawar yang sudah dipotongi. Belum pernah dia menemui kasus serumit ini. Oke, mungkin memang tidak terlalu rumit. Sakura hanya salah satu calon korban yang beredar di sekeliling keluarganya. Dulu pernah ada seorang bibi setengah baya yang tampaknya baik yang juga menjadi target Sasuke, tetapi ternyata tak disangka dia adalah mata-mata berbahaya yang patut dimusnahkan.

Sakura tidak akan ada bedanya.

Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, gadis macam Sakura itu kan memang model yang disukai Itachi? Manis, pintar, berbakat. Sasuke mulai membongkar data-data Sakura yang sudah terkopi di kepalanya. Sifatnya yang periang dan sejarahnya tentang penyakitnya yang tidak tersembuhkan, rasanya benar-benar selera Itachi sekali. Orang jenius lemah bertekad kuat yang harus dilindungi. Sasuke jadi kesal sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ia memuji korbannya. Biasanya ia akan mencari keburukannya agar mempermudahnya menghilangkan perasaannya.

Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa sih kesalahan Sakura hingga membuatnya diutus untuk membunuhnya? Tsunade tidak memberinya informasi apapun. Hanya alasan standar untuk menghilangkan satu-satunya pewaris Haruno dari saingan perusahaan Haruno. Bayarannya besar. Dan pengawasan disekitar Haruno-lah yang membuat Sasuke diutus. Tetapi tanpa harus dibunuh, suatu saat Sakura juga pasti mati kan?

Dia harus cek up setiap seminggu sekali. Meminum obat setiap hari hanya agar jantung dan hatinya bekerja dengan stabil. Kalau terlalu lelah Sakura bisa saja pingsan dan harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Cuci darah dan sebagainya. Baru sekitar tiga hari kemudian tubuhnya kembali stabil. Kenapa pula harus mengirim pembunuh bayaran?

Sasuke memungut gunting taman di kakinya dan mengangkut keranjang berisi ranting keringnya untuk memotongi ranting-ranting kering di bagian taman yang lain. Sudah sejam ia duduk di tengah taman memotongi ranting sambil berdebat dengan kepalanya sendiri. Untungnya musim semi baru saja datang sehingga taman tidak terasa panas walau matahari bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. Walau begitu Sasuke mengikat kepalanya dengan bandana yang diberikan kakek pengurus kebun agar matahari tidak menyengat kepalanya.

"Kau sudah selesai di situ, Toma?" tanya si kakek saat melihat Sasuke melintas sambil memanggul keranjang. Sasuke menatap si kakek dengan ngeri.

"Apa yang kakek lakukan di situ?" Sasuke langsung meletakkan keranjangnya dan memegangi tangga yang berdiri di bawah kanopi tanaman merambat dengan panik. Si kakek sendiri hanya dengan tenang duduk di atas tangga sambil mengacungkan gunting.

"Aku memotongi dahannya yang kering. Kalau tidak dipotongi, dia tidak akan berbuah banyak,"

"Bukan itu! Turun! Biar kukerjakan!" sahut Sasuke berteriak ngeri. Walau pembunuh, rasanya kalau melihat kakek-kakek menantang maut, rasanya panik juga..

**oOo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sekian dan terima kasih...<strong>_


	3. III The Masterpieces

Yeah..

Let's get it started sajalah!

Ini gaperlu dibaca.

Langsung di-skip juga gamasalah kok... Ini kan cuman pembuka gapentingnya author :)

Oiya... Naruto punyanya Om Masashi

* * *

><p><strong>III. The Master-pieces<br>**

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar. Ia belum mendengar siapapun berjalan di koridor untuk memulai hari. Jam di dindingnya masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Dan siapapun yang sudah terbangun, pastinya masih belum rela meninggalkan kamar yang hangat. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Sasuke yang sudah sibuk memutar kembali susunan acara di kepalanya.

Hari ini adalah hari B.

Baiklah, akan kujelaskan sedikit.

Umumnya sebuah rencana akan disebut dengan hari H. Tetapi rencana Sasuke adalah rencana beruntun dan melibatkan lebih dari satu rencana. Jadi rencana-rencananya diberi label A,B,C dan seterusnya –tergantung mood penulis ^^-. Hari A adalah hari kedatangan Sasuke ke kediaman Haruno dan tinggal di dalamnya dan pekerjaan samarannya.

Dan hari B adalah hari yang akan mempertaruhkan nama Ikuta Toma sebagai salah satu **pembantu **kepercayaan keluarga Haruno. Hari saat Toma menyelamatkan Sakura dari bahaya, atau begitulah kelihatannya.

Nah! Masalahnya sekarang adalah.. Umm.. belum jadi masalah sih. Hanya saja, Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan misinya. Dari dulu dia paling malas menerima misi yang melibatkan berhari-hari sampai berminggu-minggu di dekat target. Karena seperti yang terjadi sekarang, perasaannya pasti akan berubah. Apalagi dia memiliki banyak sekali waktu luang untuk menganalisa ini-itu.

Dan Sakura adalah target pertamanya yang membuatnya berpikir panjang lebar. Bukan hanya karena kenyataan kalau gadis itu tidak perlu dibunuh (karena toh nanti dia pasti mati juga), dan juga hubungan Sakura dengan kakaknya yang membuat Sakura menyandang gelar "Calon Kakak Ipar", tetapi beberapa hari ini cara Sakura menatapnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang.

Apakah Sakura menyadari kemiripannya dengan Itachi? Padahal Sasuke sudah menghilangkan semua ciri khas Sasuke yang begitu ke-Uchiha-an. Hidung palsu pemberian Shizune yang membuat hidungnya kelihatan bengkok, poni rambut yang diikat ke belakang, kontak lens abu-abu terang yang menyempurnakan wajahnya yang pucat, kalau bukan orang yang sangat-sangat dekat, pasti tidak akan mengenali siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Sasuke waspada. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura beberapa kali berhasil mengejutkannya? Setahunya taekwondo tidak mengajarkan apapun tentang jurus 'menghilangkan hawa kehadiran'. Yah, walaupun akhirnya ia memaafkannya karena mengingat Sakura sudah lama memegang gelar sabuk hitamnya.

Mungkin akan jadi masalah kalau Sakura sampai merasakan hawa pembunuh di dekatnya.

* * *

><p>Sore itu sinar matahari masih tersisa dan bersinar keemasan di sepanjang jalan turun Sakura Hill*. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang mencuat mengayuh sepeda di sepanjang jalan sambil bersiul riang. Rambutnya yang pirang bersinar keemasan tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Bingkai kacamatanya yang tebal ikut memantulkan sisa cahaya matahari. Dan kotak gitar yang tergantung di punggungnya seolah ikut menambah tampilan riangnya.<p>

Sepedanya meluncur dengan cukup cepat di turunan jalan dan menghilang dengan cepat ke dalam rimbunnya pepohonan di sebuah hutan kecil. Sejenak burung-burung dan serangga yang meramaikan hutan kecil itu terdiam dan waspada. Tetapi setelah mereka tidak merasakan bahaya apapun, mereka kembali berkicau dengan ramai, kembali ke sarang-sarang mereka.

Perlahan cahaya matahari mulai berubah menjadi oranye dan kemudian menghilang, meninggalkan cahaya bintang-bintang yang redup mulai nampak di langit yang menggelap.

Suara kicauan burung berhenti dan digantikan serangga malam. Pemuda bersepeda itu masih ada di dalam hutan. Dengan tenang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil memeluk kotak gitarnya.

120 menit hingga Hari B berakhir.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, bagaimana testmu hari ini?" tanya wanita setengah baya berambut merah di meja makan saat keluarga Haruno makan malam.<p>

"Test yang mana? Yang di rumah sakit atau di kampus?" Sakura berhenti sebentar menusuk buncis di piringnya. Senyumannya terkembang sedikit dan meneruskan, "Baik..baik.. ibu tenang saja. Semua berjalan normal, sesuai dengan rencana," jelas Sakura santai kemudian menusuk sepotong buncis dan mengunyahnya.

"Ya, kau terlalu khawatir, Sayang. Aku justru heran kalau hasil test di rumah sakit akan buruk melihatnya menari-nari di balkonnya tadi sepulang dari kampus,"

"Ayah! Aku tidak menari di balkon!" gerutu Sakura disambut tawa riang ayahnya. Wanita berambut merah di ujung meja hanya tertawa pelan melihat putri dan suaminya mulai berdebat. Keluarga itu cukup jarang bisa makan malam bersama seperti ini, jadi ini adalah salah satu hal yang sangat menyenangkan, ditambah berita tentang kondisi Sakura yang belakangan ini cukup stabil.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kabar Itachi? Kapan kau akan mengajaknya ke rumah? Nenek ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Nenek ingin berterima kasih karena pemuda itu sepertinya meningkatkan daya tahan tubuhmu Sakura," seorang wanita tua berambut kelabu yang digulung menggoda Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyuman usilnya yang keriput.

"Apanya! Daya tahan Sakura meningkat karena aku berjanji mengajaknya berlibur ke Italia liburan semester nanti!" tolak ayah Sakura tidak terima mendengar ada pria lain yang mampu menaikkan semangat putrinya tercinta.

"Waah.. ayah cemburu?" goda ibu Sakura. Dan ketiga wanita di meja makan itu hanya tertawa dengan perubahan wajah ayah Sakura. Mereka berempat tetap duduk di meja makan setelah selesai makan dan masih mengobrol. Belum ada yang rela meninggalkan meja hingga akhirnya Hidan datang sambil membawa telepon yang diberikannya pada ayah Sakura.

"Ayo nenek! Kuantar sampai ke kamar!" Sakura dengan semangat menghampiri kursi neneknya dan menarik kursinya agar neneknya bisa berdiri dengan mudah.

"Kau sibuk malam ini Sakura?"

"Umm.. Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pr-ku sepulang sekolah tadi," jawab Sakura dengan senyuman lebar dan neneknya hanya menggeleng-geleng saja. Sakura tidak pernah mau menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kuliah, tugas, skripsi dan sebagainya kalau mengobrol dengan neneknya. Semuanya sesimpel pr dan sekolah dan mungkin ekstrakurikuler.

"Aku belum mau ke kamar. Ayo temani nenek dulu,"

"Siap! Nenek mau apa malam-malam? Kita main jelangkung lagi?"

"Hush! Jangan menyeret nenek dalam ke dunia gelap!" tolak nenek Sakura sambil berjengit ngeri. Dan Sakura menuntun neneknya sampai di ruang duduk yang menghadap ke halaman belakang.

"Nenek mau di sini saja? Apa tidak dingin? Biar kuambilkan selimut kalau begitu," Sakura bergegas meninggalkan neneknya mencarikan selimut. Ia melihat sosok berkulit pucat melintas dan segera memanggilkanya.

"Toma!"

Sasuke yang seharian ini memasang perhatian penuh pada Sakura langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura, menanyakan apa yang diperlukannya.

"Tolong ambilkan selimut kecil. Aku mau ke dapur," jawab Sakura diiringi senyuman manis. Tanpa menambah informasi apapun, Sakura langsung meninggalkan Sasuke terbengong di koridor sedangkan ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke segera mencari selimut dan membawanya ke dapur bersamaan dengan Sakura yang membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir mengepul beraroma coklat.

"Oh, itu untuk nenek. Nenek menunggu di ruang duduk di belakang," Sakura menjelaskan melihat wajah bertanya Sasuke. "Ah, sini selimutnya. Kalian baru mau makan malam kan? Maaf mengganggu," lanjut Sakura teringat kalau Sasuke harus makan malam dengan yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Nona kelihatannya repot. Biar kubawakan. Hanya akan terlambat sedikit kok,"

"Wah.. kau belum pernah terlambat makan malam kan? Kotetsu itu makannya banyak sekali lho! Jangan sampai bagianmu ikut dihabiskan saja olehnya," goda Sakura disambut senyuman sopan Sasuke yang diajarkan Neji padanya. Saat itu tiba-tiba suara nyaring memenuhi koridor tempat mereka berjalan.

Pecahan kaca terbang tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu kekuningan di koridor saat dengan cepat Sasuke merangkul Sakura yang sudah melemparkan nampannya dan melindungi kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke berusaha menutupi Sakura dari jendela dan membawanya menyingkir dari jendela. Suara kaca pecah terdengar lagi dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah erangan Sasuke.

"Toma!"

"Nona! Anda tidak apa-apa?" dua orang pria berpakaian gelap muncul dari ujung koridor dengan panik. Tiba-tiba seluruh halaman tampak terang benderang dan mulai terdengar suara anjing-anjing menggonggong.

"Sakura! Kau terluka?" pria berambut keperakan mencuat yang berhasil memisahkan Sakura dari Sasuke langsung menscan seluruh tubuh Sakura saat melihat percikan berwarna merah di lengan baju Sakura.

"Bukan. Ini Toma. Dia terluka. Tolong dia Kakashi-san!"

Malam yang tenang itupun berakhir dengan ketegangan. Sasuke hanya terluka sedikit. Lengannya hanya terserempet peluru. Kata Kakashi, mereka cukup beruntung karena mereka tidak terluka cukup parah mengingat hampir seluruh kaca pecah berantakan. Dokter pribadi Sakura langsung didatangkan untuk memeriksa kondisi Sakura yang ditakutkan langsung drop karena shock.

Ayah Sakura langsung membatalkan perjalanannya besok pagi, dia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang memintanya agar tidak khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir. Ada yang berusaha menembak putriku!"

"Tidak perlu sepanik itu, toh aku juga bisa setiap saat mati. Tidak akan ada bedanya ayah,"

"Tolong jangan berbicara begitu, Sayang!" ibu Sakura langsung memegang tangan Sakura erat-erat. Mereka tahu putrinya ini tidak akan berumur panjang, tetapi mendengar kata 'mati' keluar dari mulut Sakura, berapa kalipun mereka tidak pernah biasa.

"Besok jangan pergi ke kampus dulu,"

"Ayah! Besok aku ada ujian!"

"Tidak bisakah... ugh.. baiklah. Kakashi akan menemanimu mulai besok," ayah Sakura langsung menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sakura. Malam itu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dan memilih duduk bersama Hidan yang menerima update dari tim penyelidik. Dan hingga akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, mereka tetap tidak mengalami kemajuan apapun. Siapapun yang berusaha menembak Sakura, adalah seorang profesional.

* * *

><p>Di kamarnya, Sasuke akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah Ayame memberinya antibiotik dan meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat. Obat antibiotik yang ditelannya membantunya tertidur sambil memikirkan keberuntungannya. Lukanya tidak dalam. Dan syukurlah akhirnya dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang, ditambah bonus besok pagi bisa bangun kesiangan, kalau sedang beruntung, Ayame akan membawakan sarapan ke kamarnya.<p>

_Syukurlah mereka memberikan tugas pada Naruto._

* * *

><p>Pagi itu Sasuke bangun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Tubuhnya agak demam. Dan dengan malas dia bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di dapur, semua sedang berkumpul. Rupanya semua baru saja selesai sarapan.<p>

"Toma, kau sudah bangun?" sambut Ayame yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau memang demam, seperti kata Kakashi-san. Ayo duduklah," Ayame mendudukkan Sasuke ke kursi kosong di sebelah Kotetsu. Semua langsung menatap wajah Sasuke yang agak memerah seolah merasa kasihan padanya.

"Um.. ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah meneguk segelas air. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa menerima tatapan berbentuk apapun dari siapapun.

"Toma, boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Kotetsu tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke berjengit. "Kau menyelamatkan Nona Sakura dan mengorbankan keselamatanmu sendiri demi Nona Sakuraku! Rasanya pelukan tidak akan cukup untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku padamu.. Aduh! Apa-apaan kau Shizuku!" Kotetsu langsung menghilangkan wajah terharunya dan mendelik pada wanita berambut jingga pendek di ujung meja yang barusan melemparnya dengan sendok kayu.

"Nona Sakura bukan cuma Nonamu. Kalau kita yang ada di sana, pasti kita juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi, aku bersyukur kau ada di sana Toma. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi,"

"Uh... ya," jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian segera menikmati sarapannya. Yang lain tidak lagi menatapnya sekarang. Tetapi sekarang semua mulai membicarakan tentang pencarian si penembak yang sayangnya tidak bisa mereka dengar perkembangannya karena Hidan sama sekali belum muncul dan membagi berita terbaru.

Tetapi kepala Sasuke mulai sibuk lagi. Siapapun yang menginginkan kematian Sakura, pastilah orang paling egois dan jahat yang pernah ada. Sakura begitu disayangi di rumah ini. Apakah dia memiliki dendam pribadi dengan Sakura.

_Oh, tidak! Jangan! Jangan lagi mencari pembelaan untuknya!_

_Tunggu!_

_Sebentar!_

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah nasinya dan menatap piring berisi sayuran di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut. Berkonsentrasi. Ia perlahan memutar kejadian semalam di kepalanya. Mereka berjalan melintasi koridor, melewati jendela, kemudian pecahan kaca jendela, suara cangkir dan nampan, suara kaca pecah lagi dan teriakan Sakura kemudian suara orang berdatangan.

Lagi.

Melintasi koridor, jendela, pecahan kaca, cangkir dan nampan.

_Dia sadar!_

* * *

><p><em>Semua orang terlalu berlebihan. Ayah tidak perlu sampai membatalkan perjalannya ke luar negeri, kontraknya akan berantakan. Seandainya aku bisa memberitahunya ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang berusaha membunuhku. Haaah.. dia pasti bisa stroke kalau aku memberitahunya.<em>

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" pria berambut keperakan di belakang kemudi melirik Sakura yang menghela nafas dengan bosan. Sakura hanya ber'hm' sambil tetap menatap keluar dan menempelkan dahinya di kaca.

"Sebenarnya Kakashi-san, sepertinya lain kali kau tidak perlu ikut berada di kelas. Setengah kelas hari ini tidak ada yang mendengarkan dosen gara-gara kau,"

"Kau termasuk yang setengah?"

"Please.." Sakura memutar matanya dan mau-tidak mau tersenyum juga.

"Harus kuakui, aku sebenarnya bersyukur karena insiden ini. Kalau bukan karenanya, hubungan kita tidak akan direstui ayahmu,"

"Kakashi-san, tolonglah berhenti mengigau. Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Toma?"

"Yah, kata Ayame lukanya tidak dalam. Tetapi dia pasti sedang demam sekarang. Orang biasa, biasanya tubuhnya akan mengalami shock kalau tertembak, tetapi selebihnya penolongmu akan baik-baik saja," jelas Kakashi menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya menegang saat di ujung sana lampu hijau padam dan berganti merah.

"Tolong jangan benci dia. Dia tidak bersalah. Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya," suara Sakura yang serius mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi, "Si Lampu Merah," lanjut Sakura sambil menunjuk lampu merah yang menyala terang sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Yeah," jawab Kakashi mendengus tertawa. Dia adalah kepercayaan ayah Sakura, dan sejak dulu Kakashilah yang selalu ditugaskan menjaga Sakura kalau terjadi sesuatu. Dan hanya dengan Kakashi Sakura bisa bersikap tenang mengingat Kakashi lah yang mengajarkan taekwondo untuk pertama kalinya pada Sakura. Prinsip Sakura adalah, siapapun yang memberimu kekuatan, dialah temanmu.

Berita tentang penembakan yang terjadi pada Sakura sudah tersebar. Bibi Sakura yang tinggal di kota yang sama sudah ada di rumah Sakura dan langsung menyerbu Sakura saat Sakura pulang. Bukan hanya itu, Itachi juga membatalkan semua jadwalnya hari itu dan datang.

Seharusnya Sasuke menyadarinya lebih cepat. Urusan "Calon Kakak Ipar" ini sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia harus segera membiasakan diri dengan sebuah kenyataan terburuk kalau Itachi sudah melamar Sakura dan menjadikannya calon istri yang berarti Sakura sudah resmi berubah menjadi Uchiha. Dan menyakiti Sakura sama dengan menyakiti kakaknya.

Intinya, kenyataan terburuknya adalah: Itachi=Sakura.

Sore itu, Sasuke sedang membantu tukang-tukang yang mengganti beberapa kaca dengan kaca anti peluru saat melihat mobil Itachi masuk melewati halaman. Saat itu Sasuke belum berpikir tentang kakaknya, barulah otaknya yang jenius itu paham saat pemuda pucat berambut hitam panjang terikat itu turun dari sedan hitamnya dan menatap ke arahnya sebentar. Sejenak Sasuke sempat panik kalau Itachi mengenalinya. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau dia sedang memakai 'topeng'.

Saat Sasuke akhirnya selesai membantu dan bergabung di dapur bersama Ayame dan Shizuku, mereka sedang mengobrol seru tentang pacar-ganteng-Nona-Sakura. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka tentang siapa tahu Itachi itu artis atau model. Melihat rambutnya yang panjang, jarang kan ada yang langsung mengiranya presiden direktur?

"Toma, seharusnya kau istirahat saja. Demammu tidak akan turun kalau kau kelelahan," bujuk Ayame saat membuatkan Sasuke teh disela-sela _break_ gosipnya dengan Shizuku.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru kalau berkeringat, aku akan lebih cepat sembuh kan," tolak Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyuman ala Nejinya. Dalam hati, sebenarnya dia kesal juga. Dia tidak menyangka tubuhnya ternyata begini lemah. Jujur saja, selama menjadi seorang _bounty killer_, belum pernah sekalipun dia terluka saat beraksi, apalagi sampai tertembak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan peluru mengiris kulitnya. Tetapi sebenarnya demamnya ini menguntungkannya juga karena akan aneh kalau orang biasa sepertinya baik-baik saja setelah tertembak.

Sekarang yang membuatnya semakin tidak tenang bukan hanya kenyataan kalau ada kakaknya di rumah ini yang bisa saja memergokinya, tetapi juga Sakura yang (mungkin) menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Sasuke menyadari dengan jelas malam itu keberadaan Naruto karena mereka sudah merencanakannya, rasanya mustahil orang biasa akan menyadari keberadaan Naruto malam itu.

_Tetapi apakah Naruto memang kelihatan malam itu? Walaupun dia bodoh, dia tidak ceroboh. Tetapi bagaimana kalau sampai Sakura memberitahu kalau dia melihat seseorang? Hentikan! Belum tentu dia sadar kan? Lagipula kalau memang dia sadar ada orang yang berusaha membunuhnya, bagaimana bisa dia masih tenang bepergian? Bahkan katanya dokter juga tidak melihat ada apapun yang perlu dikuatirkan. Apakah karena sejak awal dia tidak merasakan kalau ada yang berniat membunuhnya? Atau karena sejak awal dia sudah bersiap untuk mati?_

Sasuke menghabiskan tehnya dan meninggalkan dapur. Tubuhnya cukup banyak berkeringat. Ia berniat mendinginkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum mandi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kamarnya terasa sejuk dan sepertinya cukup membantunya berpikir lebih tenang.

Sebotol cairan bening yang diberikan Tsunade padanya untuk disuntikkan pada Sakura tersimpan dengan aman di dalam tasnya. Tersembunyi dengan cukup aman di dalam novel "The Horse and His Boy"-nya. Kecuali ada yang akan menggeledah barang-barangnya dengan sangat teliti, benda itu tidak akan ditemukan.

Cairan itu akan memicu jantung Sakura dan meracuni hatinya. Efeknya sama seperti saat Sakura mengalami kelelahan dan harus dirawat berhari-hari di rumah sakit. Tetapi dengan cairan itu, efeknya akan membuatnya dua kali lipat lebih parah. Setelah serangan itu, akhirnya dokter dengan mudah akan memperkirakan kalau kali ini kondisi Sakura yang memburuk dengan cepat karena shock dan stres mengingat ada yang berusaha membunuhnya.

Akan sesederhana itu.

Dan ini adalah Hari H itu.

Sakura malam ini kemungkinan tidak tidur. Penembakan itu baru terjadi tadi malam. Setidaknya dia masih was-was dan shock hingga mempengaruhi kebiasaannya. Tidak ada kamera di dalam kamar, untuk menjatuhkan Sakura mungkin tidak akan sulit. Walaupun jago taekwondo, tetapi dibandingkan pembunuh profesional yang terlatih di lapangan dan menghadapi musuh jenis apapun, seorang gadis kecil bukan masalah besar. Sasuke hanya perlu meredam keributan sekecil mungkin agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Wajah Itachi tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Sasuke. Dia kelihatan sangat cemas tadi.

_Tidak! Tidak! Hentikan! Tetapi bagaimana Nii-san nanti? Ooooooh! Siaaaal! Harusnya memang jangan berikan ini padaku! Sekarang aku akan menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab karena membuat kakakku sendiri kehilangan lagi orang yang dicintainya! Ini akan membuatku sama buruknya dengan Si Okubo-sialan itu! (ingat cello-ist di chapter II?)._

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti kakaknya, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin menggagalkan misinya. Air dingin mungkin akan membantunya mendinginkan kepalanya yang mulai berasap. Sasuke bangun dan mengambil handuknya dan pakaian ganti kemudian keluar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Saat ia melintasi koridor yang membawanya ke kamar mandi di belakang, ia melihat Ayame dan Shizuku sedang heboh menatap keluar dari jendela di dekat dapur. Sasuke iseng mendatangi mereka dan bertanya dengan cuek, apasih yang membuat mereka heboh.

Saat Sasuke melihat apa yang menyita perhatian dua rekannya itu, rasanya dia langsung ingin berteriak frustasi. Di sisi mobil Itachi, rupanya 'dua kakaknya ' sedang berpelukan. Kemudian Itachi terlihat mencium kening Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis. Haruskah dia melanjutkan misinya?

_Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh 'kakakku'? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghadapi Nii-san lagi. Aku tidak akan punya muka untuk menemuinya lagi._

Sasuke langsung berbalik menuju tempat yang sejak tadi memang direncanakan untuk ditujunya. Kamar mandi! Dia harus mendinginkan kepalanya. Berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Saat air dingin yang mengucur dari shower mulai membasahi kepalanya dan mendinginkan tubuhnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

_Ingat aturan pertama. Jangan campurkan perasaan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Aku sudah gagal di aturan kedua, perasaanku padanya sudah berubah dan itu membuatku bimbang. Tetapi aku tidak akan gagal. Tugas tetap tugas. Aku harus bersiap untuk malam ini. Sejak awal aku tahu resikonya, naif sekali kalau kupikir suatu hari aku tidak akan menemui hal ini._

_Perempuan bukan cuma Sakura, Nii-san bisa bertemu dengan yang lain. Lagipula toh cepat atau lambat dia pasti tahu kalau Sakura akan mati juga, dia pasti juga sudah bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk tentang Sakura. _

Dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mantap dan tekad bulat. Misi adalah misi. Hanya pecundang yang akan menggagalkan sesuatu yang sudah terencana sempurna seperti ini.

_Kau sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggalmu pada Sakura kan, Nii-san._

* * *

><p>Sakura merasakan kegelapan di kamarnya terasa menghimpitnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Seluruh rumah terasa meneriakkan kesunyian hingga memekakan telinga. Saat itu Sakura tahu, sesuatu akan terjadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya.<p>

_Come.. come.. I've been waiting for you._

Kepala Sakura menyanyikan lagu untuk meramaikan kamarnya yang sunyi dan dilingkupi kegelapan pekat. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tidak akan bisa melihat apapun, beda dengannya. Sejak tadi ia sudah membiasakan matanya. Lagipula ini kamarnya. Ia menghapal seluruh posisi di dalam kamarnya.

Sakura memasang telinganya saat mendengar suara ringan teredam dari luar kamarnya. Senyumannya mengembang. Dia tidak mengharapkan siapapun akan datang untuk memberikan pertolongan. Kalau berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah, apalagi sampai ke lantai ini tanpa ribut, pasti ia sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan kamera pengawas.

_Aku belum pernah sengaja didatangi seperti ini. Kau sengaja datang ke tempatku, hanya dua pilihan. Satu karena kau terlalu bodoh, atau kau terlalu sombong. _

_Ah. Aku lupa yang ketiga. Kau tidak mengenalku._

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka perlahan. Sedikit cahaya dari koridor masuk ke dalam kamar dan mulai membuat garis cahaya samar yang menerangi lantai berkarpet dan langsung menghantam dinding kosong. Sosok yang membuka pintu perlahan masuk dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"_Sial, kamar ini gelap total. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tenang, sebentar lagi mataku pasti terbiasa," _batin Sasuke berdiri menahan nafas kemudian mulai menarik nafasnya dengan hati-hati. Kegelapan rasanya membuatnya agak kehilangan ketenangannya. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya dan menjangkau kantong di paha kanannya.

Tiba-tiba bagaikan tersengat listrik, Sasuke merasakan tangannya yang menjangkau kantong dicengkeram. Secara reflek Sasuke memelintir tangannya dan balik mencengkeram tangan yang mencengkeramnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan merasakan tendangan yang sangat kuat di perutnya.

"Kau mungkin melupakan satu hal. Jangan biarkan targetmu merasakan kedatanganmu. Dan kau membiarkan hawa dinginmu menguar di seluruh rumah. Untukku, sejak kau mengendap-endap di koridor, kau seperti meneriakkan 'Hei Sakura! Aku datang! Aku datang! Aku datang!'," Sasuke mendengar suara nyaring logam bergesek dan dia bisa memastikan, dua buah pedang sudah dilepaskan dari sarungnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan matanya yang masih berkunang-kunang akibat tendangan Sakura tadi dan langsung mencoba berdiri.

Perlahan bayangan Sakura mulai terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Dua menggenggam dua buah kodachi* dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke.

"S**t!" Sasuke mengutuk. Dia tidak mempersiapkan ini. Dia memang memperkirakan Sakura akan melawan, tetapi tidak dengan pedang melainkan tangan kosong. Dengan taekwondo kebanggannya. Dan sialnya ruangan itu terlalu gelap hingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tidak bisa mengenali apapun yang bisa dijadikannya senjata.

**ooOTOMATOoo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Futnoot:<strong>_

_-**Sakura Hill**: area perumahan elit, dan disinilah kediaman Haruno._

_- **Kodachi**: samurai pendek. Panjang bilahnya sekitar 30 cm. Posenya... bayangkan Alice (Resident Evil: Afterlife) waktu para klon nyerang markas Umbrella Tokyo berame-rame. Ada Alice yg bawa 2 kodachi. Dan selama film-pun, Alice slalu bawa 2 buah kodachi di punggungnya :) #malahngelantur  
><em>

_Yeah... Yeah..._

_Pertarungan selanjutnya..._

_I'll leave it for you guys to imagine :D_

_Oiya, novel The Horse and His Boy itu, buat yg nggak tau, itu adalah seri ke-3 dari Chronicles of Narnia._

And.. Buat yg mau tau foto Itachi yang ditemu Sasuke di mobil Sakura, please cekidot: bryn-barvon(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Itachi-Captured-211373441 (hehe.. gabisa pasang link di sini sih ^^. jadi, ganti aja (dot)-nya pake titik :) Hepi hanting n see ya next time :D_  
><em>


End file.
